The End of X: Origins
by LostofX
Summary: This essay explains further into the origins of X and how he ended up in this world.
1. The Beginning

A Man under the name of "God", also known as "My Name is God" created the ultimate galaxy universes that became the container of worlds.

Below him were the Anunnaki, Led by the god-boy An and Below him Enlil, with Sin leading Utu, Ninhursag, Inanna and Enki and created all life in the universe, creature and human alike.

And the Anunnaki assigned deities, under the name of Gods, but a specific type of god was so special that they were imbued with the power of the Dragon; The EDG, also known as an "Elder Dragon God". "EDG" is just the name that the gods use in order to differ them from Dragons as creatures.

The first one was known as the Mother of the Dragon Deities, whose name shalt not be disclosed. She had created 50 Elder Dragon God eggs using material from the universe. 49 of them hatched, but one was still not hatched after 1500 Years. In case if anyone asks, 1500 Years is 15 days in the time of deities.

However at the end of the 1500 Year, the egg hatched, and it had a small, robotic figure that is black in color with green outlines, and it was named "Gran-X".

The last EDG, Gran-X had received training and care from the Mother itself for 145000 years until it was then fully grown and was ready to be assigned a domain. The Domain is: The Human World.

However, before assigning, there is one last trial to be done; Power is of half the use of the world itself. In order to solve conflicts, a game must be played using the creatures that My Name is God and the Anunnaki created. And the game is: **Duel Masters.**

Soon, the 49th EDG, whose real name shalt not be disclosed and resembles a serpent man made of turqouise, appeared and challenged X into a duel, as a final trial.

For the rest of the duel before turn 4, X did nothing other than charging mana while the EDG did nothing but drawing cards.

However in turn 4...

X Declared confidently: "I cast Scramble Change! The next Fire dragon I summon costs 5 less! Then by this effect i summon Mega Manalock Dragon for 1 mana and tap a light and water card in your mana zone, and I also remove a seal from Sealed X! Also Scramble Change gives it Speed Attacker, so I attack with manalock and tap 2 extra mana so you now no longer have any mana!"

A bulky Dragon wielding a blade appeared in the battle zone, removing a seal from the forbidden and swinging 4 lightning bolts.

"But wait - There's more, I use Revolution Change and Switch Manalock with Buster!"

The Bulky Dragon with the blade on his hand hi-fived with a blue dragon knight, holding a sword on its mouth and rushed at the EDG's shields.

"And by this effect, I use Final Revolution and put Victorious Apache Urara from my mana zone into the battle zone!" A Fiery Lizard Warrior in an native american costume appeared in the battlefield.

I choose a card from your hand and it is Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom and thus I can put Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious into the battle zone. The Lizard Warrior sent out a blue dragon with a blazing orange sword on his tail which is also an arm.

"Dogiragon Buster, Triple Break!"

The Armored Dragon Slashed at 3 of the EDG's shields. However...

The EDG then commented: "You may need some improvement in your strategies. Let me teach you the biggest joy of Duel Masters; The Joy of reversal against all odds."

He then revealed a Dragon's Sign and an Heaven's Gate from the shields, Which the Heaven's Gate sends out Lord Reis and Heaven's, Heaven's Gate Elemental which he used to draw 2 cards, then by Heaven's effect, he also sent out Kaiserhalla, War Dragon Elemental and Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge.

Then he casted the Dragon's Sign. What he casted with it is no regular creature, it was a glowing and a sign appeared when it hit the battlefield. It resembled a superhero in blue metal, and turquoise laced on his cape. His head is masked in gold and he proclaimed: "I am Mr. Invincible Q! I am eternal, so forget with your puny tricks!" He also called a Dragheart Fortress, resembling a mayan pyramid laced in a brilliant blue and gold.

The Heaven's Rosia also called out Heaven's Heaven, Heaven's Justice as well.

Gran-X was completely shocked, but he had no choice other than ending his turn.

"Turn...End."

During the EDG's next turn, he commenced: "Now the real reversal plays: I dragsolution BOTH Heaven's Heaven and Quetzal into respectively Neverlast, Destiny Adoration and Quetzalcoatl, Immortal Dragon Emperor!" The church transformed into a golden dragon with 6 angelic wings holding a lance with 2 hands, and a serpentine dragon laced with the most exquisite blue and gold.

"When Quetzalcoatl Dragsolutions, i draw 5 cards and summon any number of creatures from my hand for no cost! I summon Heaven's, Heaven Dragon Edge, Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge and D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental, And by Heaven's Effect I call out Kaiserhalla, War Dragon Elemental, draw 2 cards and send out Miracle Star, Time Caster! And I end his effect by sending out Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening to remove summoning sickness from all my creatures!"

"I also send out Alpharion, Lord of Spirits and put it on top of Diamond Aven!"

"Triple Break, Alpharion!"

"Double Break, Quetzalcoatl!"

"Direct, Mr. Invincible Q!"

However X yelled: "Not so fast!"

"I reveal 2 Bolshack Dogiragon Revolution 0 Triggers from my hand and reveal the top 2 cards of my deck. I reveal Mega Manalock Dragon and Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, and thus, Dokindam X forbidden Liberates and seals all your creatures!"

However, despite all of the seals being broke and revealing the towering forbidden creature, the spears it drops fails to affect any of the giant blockers.

"When Quetzalcoatl is in the battle zone, my creatures cannot be sealed!"

"Ugh...ARRRGH!"

The Superhero punched Gran-X flying away.

The EDG then spoke to X: "It seems that you were not fit to serve earth yet. I give you this set of cards and train with me. If you can beat me 3 times in a row, you are fit to govern and I will trust you."

It was a Darkness/Fire card that was also glowing, along with a Dragheart and the D2 Fields.

X then practiced using the card and after 50 times of failure, succeeded 2 times, and this is the final time.

"I cast Faerie Life and add 1 mana." The top card of X's deck entered his mana zone.

"I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards." The EDG drew 2 cards.

"I Summon Jenny the Dismantling Puppet and discard Cyber Book!" The puppet slashed at the EDG's spell and removed it.

"I cast Another energy Stream and draw 2 cards."

"I Summon Honenbe and Put the top 3 cards of my deck into my graveyard. Then i return a creature from my graveyard to my hand."

"I Cast Dragon's Sign and put Heaven's Rosia into the battle zone and put Heaven's Heaven into the battle zone. I put Kaiserhalla into the battle zone as well, draw a card, then put Lord Reis into the battle zone and draw a card."

"I Cast Primal Scream and Put the top 4 cards of my deck into the graveyard and return a creature from my grave to my hand."

Then at the EDG's next turn, he yelled: "I won't be standing here and doing nothing, for now I cast Heaven's Gate and put Mr. Invincible Q and Lord Reis into the battle zone!" "Mr. Invincible Q puts Quetzal into the battle zone and the EDG draws a card due to lord reis. By Quetzal's effect, I also summon another lord reis from my hand and draw 2 cards. a Finally by Heaven's Heaven's effect, I call out Kaiserhalla, Draw 3 cards, then send out Miracle Star to retreive 4 spells! Turn end."

X then announced next turn: "But I can dance too! I Charge and summon Volt Hell, Forbidden Dragon Edge!"

X put a glowing card into the battle zone and It resembles a forbidden Command and his hand holds a red, pulsating sword made of black metal. He also puts a glowing D2 Field from his graveyard into the battle zone, which is known as "Rusty Bolt, Dawnbreak of D".

"By Dead Bolt's effect, I put Alpharion from your mana zone to your graveyard and by Rusty Bolt's effect, I put the top 5 cards of my deck into my graveyard! Since a total of 4 or more cards are put into graveyards this turn, Dragsolution! Dead Bolt!"

The Robot Command threw his sword into the air and it became a mighty, sinister dragon in white and red armor, holding a sinister sword. With one roar, the entire blocker army is destroyed.

During the EDG's next turn, he responded confidently despite the seemingly bleak situation: "But i am not out of tricks! Not only Mr. Invincible Q does not leave the battle zone, I now cast another Heaven's Gate and send out Heavens, Heaven's Gate Dragon Elemental and Kaiserhalla, then I Draw a card and send out Diamond Aven and Emeralda! I return a shield to my hand and add a card from my hand to my shields face down."

"And then Gravity Zero, Alpharion, Lord of Spirits on top of Diamond Aven!"

"Alpharion, Triple Break his shields!" The white angel slashed at X's 3 shields.

"Kaiserhalla, Double Break!"

However, the shield was mysteriously glowing. It was a spell, so why does it glow despite Alpharion's effect?

Then suddenly Gran-X declared with vigor: "Sanction Trigger, Divine Sanction - "End of Times"! This spell cannot be prevented from being cast and all of your creatures are sealed!"

A sign appears in the air and unleashes multiple powerful beams that petrified all creatures they touch.

"Then i summon this from my graveyard...Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon!"

From the graveyard a red dragon, the ancient king of the fire civilization, with 2 cannons on his back appeared in the battle zone.

The EDG muttered fearfully: "Turn...End."

Then on Gran-X's next turn, a confident smirk appeared on his face: "Now I Denjara Switch Rusty Bolt and summon Diehard Ryusei, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and Bolmeteus Blue Flare Dragon from my graveyard!"

"Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, Break 3 of his shields!"

The Dragon fired a ray and burnt 3 shields, including the Dragon's Sign that emeralda put to shields.

"Bolmeteus Blue Flare, Break 2 of his shields!"

"Boltbuster X, Direct!"

The Silver and Red armored dragon slashed at the EDG and defeated him for the third and final time.

The EDG then congratulated him with a cautious tone: "This will be your first step into entering earth and monitoring it. Beware, there are EDGs that have the sole purpose of destroying worlds and a few had been destroyed. Your purpose is to deal with them, and keep an eye on that planet."

With a flash, Gran-X is ready to enter the ozone layers of earth and entered the Pangaea continent there, keeping an eye on it.

The Earth is ruled by an ancient civilization which is among one of the most technologically advanced in all systems inside universe and the civilization appears in the coastline of the Pangaea Continent, while the center is the creature world itself. The civilization has never saw a deity before, but they welcome assistances by deities.

However one day, an EDG attacked the civilization, and it's Gran-X's duty to repel it.


	2. The First EDG attack

As soon as Gran-X entered earth, he is welcomed by the people in the planet who had longed for a saviour. The king of that time, Armadeus II, is a belevolent king who managed to form a friendship between the human and creature worlds, who share this planet. The earth is a Pangaea continent where the center is the creature world and it was divided into the Light civilization above, Water civilization in a surrounding oceanic area, and the surrounding center is of Darkness, Fire and Nature, all ruled by one human king on top of the sky fortress. Legends say that the human king is chosen by will of the Girl-Anunnaki Inanna, and when the Anunnaki sees the king as unfit, his army will start a coup against him and seize the throne.

However, many duelists in the world do not dare Duel Gran-X due to the cards that he owns being consisted in one world; Ungodly. With the card pool being the Base Set to Episode 3 Card pool (With a few Dragon Saga and Masters Chronicles cards owned by the rich and the royal), who can stand against the EDG?

Therefore, they grown to respect their protector and the protector repays them with respect.

Then on one day.

Suddenly a rift opens and there appears a robotic girl wearing the armor of a yellow and black Machine Dragon. She calls herself "Empress Gloria" and is the 25th EDG, hostile against humanity and seeks to destroy it at all costs. Before it, she also destroyed a weaker Elder Dragon God and the planet that he protects, turning it into her own.

Gloria descends into earth and starts playing her DJ Turntable, alerting people of her presence and the Ancient civilization sends out Duelists to deal with her. One of them was the Master of Rush, Anna, Holding a Darkness Nature rush deck.

The Female Soldier in mechanical armor ejected herself from the fortress and into Gloria's vicinity and challenges her to a duel. "I will defeat you once and for all so the world can be protected!" She proclaimed.

"Bitch...I hope i can teach you puny humans a lesson. Say goodbye to all your hopes..." Gloria replied emotionlessly.

A dueling table appears between the two and the two duel.

Gloria is playing the turntable with trance music for all the time, which motivates the creatures for combat.

Also, the first thing the Soldier girl noticed is there was a massive DJ stage on Gloria's side. She was shocked by that sight and asked: "Just WHAT is that?"

Gloria had a smirk and replied: "This is a Final Forbidden Field known as "Forbidden Summit ~Turn the bass up~" It starts with 5 seals and when i summon a cost 4 or more multicolored command or cast a cost 4 or more multicolored spell, i can remove a seal from it. Also, i cannot summon creatures other than multicolored creatures or commands, but in this deck, it does not really matter. Good juck getting around this...Because it will spell your doom. TURN THE TRANCE UP!" The sky blackens and a pink stagelight sweeps over the it.

"I summon Marrow Ooze, the Twister. Turn end." A zombie ooze appeared in Anna's battlefield.

Gloria charged nothing but mana in her first turn.

"I summon Dandy Eggplant and put Marrow Ooze, the Twister into my mana zone, then into my graveyard. Marrow Ooze, Break 1 of her shields!" The zombie ooze extended its hands and chomped off one of Gloria's shields."

"Shield Trigger, Faerie Life...I put the top card of my deck into my mana zone."

The Ooze explodes and dies.

"I Charge Mana and summon Trance Life. I put the top card of my deck into my mana zone and destroy Dandy Eggplant." It was a card that Anna, despite being a champion, had never saw before. "Just HOW did the EDGs got such weird cards that never existed in this world?"

The card Read:

Trance Life

3/Spell/Fire/Nature

* Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone.

*Destroy all of your opponent's creatures that cost 2 or less.

Gloria replied proudly: "Because our power is different from mortals. Whatever we say that exists will exist."

However, it was not the end of Anna's rush. the Soldier shouted: "Despite this mighty power, i will not stop this!"

"I summon Death March, Reaper Puppeteer and evolve it from a Marrow Ooze from grave. Death March, Break one of her shields!"

"Shield Trigger, DJ Sub-Zero, 7D!" The Android girl showed the card and spoke maniacally. "By this creature's effect, I destroy Death March and put the top card of my deck into my mana zone! Then I also remove a seal from the forbidden field and I draw a card."

The card read:

DJ Sub-Zero, ZG

Progenitor Command/Initials/Water/Nature/7/3000

Shield Trigger

When you put this creature into the battle zone, If you have a multicolored field with 5 civilizations in the battle zone, destroy one of your opponent's creatures, and put the top card of your deck into your mana zone.

Then Gloria continued: "My turn, I Draw, charge and cast Rainbow Tower!"

Rainbow Tower:

5/Fire/Nature/Spell

Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone.

If you have a multicolored field in the battle zone, put the top 2 cards of your deck into your mana zone.

"Then i break a seal and draw a card due to the seal effect. Turn end."

Anna was shocked about the extreme power of the Dream cards. However, she cannot give up, for if she gave up, the civilization will end.

"I draw a card and evolve a Hearty Cap'n Polligon from my mana zone into Huckle Kirin Swayer! From its shield force effect, Huckle Kirin Swayer cannot be blocked by creatures that have less power than it. Break one of her shields, Huckle Kirin Swayer!"

The giraffe broke one of Gloria's shields, in which:

"Shield Trigger, Rainbow Spark! I remove a seal and put your Huckle Kirin Swayer into the bottom of your deck. Then I draw 2 cards since i have 2 multicolored cards in my mana zone."

Anna was completely shocked by the extreme removal. She muttered fearfully: "That power..."

Then during Gloria's next turn, she provoked maniacally: "So this is the power of the "Civilization's strongest warrior"...What a joke...Time to show mine!"

"I summon King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia on top of DJ Sub Zero and remove a seal, which it has no effect. Now you are totally locked!"

"Turn end, "Strongest Warrior"!"

During the next turn of Anna, she can do absolutely nothing as her creatures are completely locked. She just drew a card and ended her turn.

During Gloria's next turn, she furthered her stance and her voice became those of a robotic dragon. She laughed manicallly: "Can't do anything eh...How about i send out THIS! I summon D2ZG Zed Generator and it has Mana Group, so i only tap Codeking Wilhelm and since i have 6 multicolored cards in my mana zone, i only need to pay 6 mana to summon him!" A rainbow robot humanoid with 6 rainbow wings appeared in the battlefield.

"By its effect, I search my deck for Trance Apocalypse, Stage of ZG and put it into the battle zone. Now I can remove your creatures in any way, but it does not matter anyway." The battlefield expanded into a massive, summit stage with loud trance music appearing all over the world. And I remove a seal which has no effect.

The king saw this outside the monitor and can only shake his head in despair. Despite his powerful troops, he can do absolutely nothing about it. "This can't be..." He uttered fearfully on what happened.

"And by the field's effect, I look at my deck and there are 6 or more creatures with different costs. I now put The=Dead Brachio, Kernel, Codeking Wilhelm, VAN Beethoven, Saizoumist and Bell hell de Skull, Moon Reaper and King Alcadeias into the battle zone, and I choose your only nature card in your mana zone and put it into grave, and return Rainbow Spark from my graveyard to my hand. Then I evolve King Alcadeias on top of Bell Hell de Skull, shuffle my grave back to my deck with Saizoumist and add a shield, then end my turn...Chance are you cannot do anything."

Anna was totally speechless and drew a card and ended her turn. She simply cannot believe what she saw.

Then Gloria's voice tone completely changed and she began to push the FX to the highest degree and the music changes into Waxing and Wanding/青龍. " Now see the power of the DJ table!" She spoke in an inhuman voice. Despair took over the civilization and everyone was totally terrified. "I put a shield into my mana zone and summon DJ Basstron, ZG!"

DJ Basstron, ZG

6/Fire/Darkness/6000/Progenitor Command/Initials

Double Breaker

When you put this creature into the battle zone, choose one of your opponent's shields and put it into his graveyard.

"Now see the Climax of the EXTRA STAGE! I Forbidden Summit now enters the Z-STAGE and becomes...7D Trance Z, the Grandest Forbidden!"

Now the earth completely shook and from the stage ascended a giant purple robot, with its chest, the back of its arms being turntables, with 2 wings, again made of turntables appeared and played FX effects. All of the turntables and some of the linings were painted in gold.

Anna is speechless against this glorious sight and simply just cowered on one side.

Gloria Maliciously ordered: "VAN Beethoven, break 3 of her shields!" Which the grey dragon emperor just slashed at the 3 shields, with one being a shield trigger.

"Shield Trigger, Terror Pit! I destroy 7D Trance...What?

As the spell lost effect, became grey and she was infected by a strange computer virus that can infect humans and fainted.

Gloria now laughed terrifyingly in the voice of a dragon: "Puny human...When you cast a spell when 7D Trance is in the battle zone, it becomes "You put 3 cards from your hand into the bottom of your deck and you lose the game! Such is the intelligence of humans! HAHAHAHA!"

As soon as Gloria defeated Anna, she began attacking the cities and the civilization can do nothing against it since it was the first EDG invasion against earth. That was until a shadow appeared on top of a skyscraper building. It was not human; It was clearly an EDG. The EDG announced its presence: "I am Gran-X the visage of this planet. I shall defeat you!"

Gloria saw this and wanted to mock the EDG but seeing that he was dead serious, she did not take him lightly. It's an EDG after all.

The dueling table appeared between the 2 and the two dueled on top of the skyscraper.

The first thing Gloria noticed is X has his own forbidden field. "HOW was this supposed to happen? But it was not a dream card...This is just puny. " She thought.

On X's second turn, he said: "I Cast Dark Life. I look at the top 2 cards of my deck and put Dorago into my grave and Bell Hell de Skull into the graveyard. Turn end."

On Gloria's second turn, she casted faerie life and ended her turn.

"I charge and summon Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian, then put the top 3 cards of my deck into my graveyard. Turn end."

"I cast Rainbow Spark and draw 2 cards, and I also break the first seal! I put Honenbe into the bottom of your deck. Turn end." The power of the seal made the Skull plane Vanish.

"I charge and cast Reload Charger and discard a card, then draw a card. Turn end." What the android empress noticed is a glowing card from the back of the drawn card, which means that what she is fighting is definitely not to be taken lightly. "A dream card casted by the EDG...Interesting." She thought to herself.

She then spoke confidently: "While you have tricks, i will let you see pain soon! I cast Rainbow Tower and put the top 3 cards of my deck into my mana zone...turn end."

The robotic figure then replied: "Now I will let you see my Trump card! I summon Volt Hell, Forbidden Dragon Edge!"

"By his effect I put dead bolt from my hyperspatial zone into the battle zone and put Nicol Bolas from your mana zone into your graveyard! Then i put Rusty Bolt, Dawnbreak of D from my graveyard into the battle zone and put 5 cards from the top of my deck into my grave. Then Turn end, Dragsolution, BoltBuster X Forbidden Star Emperor!"

The Red White Robotic Figure threw the sword up the sky and it transformed into a white metal armored dragon with red veins.

During Gloria's next turn, she retaliated: "Now it's time for you to die! I cast this spell! DJ Timestop!"

DJ Timestop

8/Fire/Water/Spell

Take an extra turn after this one.

Put the top 2 cards of your deck into your mana zone.

you cannot get extra turns after this extra turn.

"I now remove a seal and return Volt hell to your hand!"

The Initials Dragon Edge was returned to X's hand.

"Extra Turn! I summon DJ BolEX, XG!"

Progenitor Command/Initials/7/6000/Fire/Nature

Double Breaker

Speed Attacker

When you put this creature into the battle zone, if you have a multicolored field that has 5 civilizations in the battle zone, untap up to 7 cards in your mana zone.

"Then I summon another one and summon Lost Cross G, Angel Demon Dragon King and now I remove a seal which has no effect. Turn end!"

"My turn, I draw, charge and summon Volt Hell again and he now has Gaiheart, and he breaks one of your shields!"

However, the creature was destroyed as soon as it tried to attack.

The robotic empress then came into a maniacal laughter and jeered: "What are you doing? Just accept Death Already!"

"My turn, i now summon D2ZG Zed Generator and break the final seal! Enter 7D Trance, the Grandest Forbidden and I put Boltbuster into the bottom of your deck!"

The wave from the D2ZG blasted the Boltbuster away and Gloria searched the deck for Trance Apocalypse and put it into the battle zone. Rusty Bolt was replaced, but forbidden star still remains with 2 seals left.

"Also, 7D trance puts all your spells in your mana zone into the bottom of your deck!" The android empress now commanded: "7D Trance, Break 3 of his shields!" The giant robot appeared and broke 3 of X shields with its cannon.

"Shield Trigger! I have this creature: Volt Battle, Forbidden Passion Dragon!"

Volt Battle, Forbidden Passion Dragon

Gaial Command Dragon/Sonic Command/Darkness/Fire/Initials/7000/8

When you put this creature into the battle zone, choose one of your opponent's creatures and this creature battles with that creature.

When this creature battles, if there is a field or another dragon in the battle zone, Destroy the other creature instead of battling.

When this creature would be put into the battle zone during your opponent's turn, at the end of that turn, destroy it.

"And by this creature's effect, I battle 7D Trance and destroy it instantly regardless of effect!"

Gloria was shocked and shook her head in despair, "No this can't be!"

The Dragon Initials rushed at the Forbidden DJ Robot and destroyed it instantly, removing the stage light effects and causing a massive implosion on the field, shaking the entire vicinity.

Out of Panic, Empress Gloria escaped into a portal.

Gran-X tried to pursue Empress Gloria into the portal but the portal closed quickly, but out of panic she left a DJ Turntable in this world. X touched the DJ turntable and it became the same color as his, meaning the turntable is his now. This will become the same turntable that X uses in the future.

The Ancient civilization now recognized the existence and powers of the EDG and began developing countermeasures against them in the future under the advice of Gran-X, as well as training themselves with cards from Dragon Saga which are only permitted to be used against these powerful beings. Cards from Revolution and beyond were not found in this dimension and thus was out of the ability of the Civilization.

However, the ability to create dream cards waned and waned between all EDGs and EDGs and humans began to use existing cards as thousands of years passed. Soon, every EDG shared the code of conduct of using cards native to this world instead of using dream cards which is an unsustainable method that will eventually result in the collapse of dimensions.


End file.
